Sonic Extreme Wiki
'Sonic's Words of Wisdom' You can help our wiki by giving us amazing ideas from you. But first, you have to give in all you can to help us. Without an audience we're completely left with no fans, but you have to remember, you're extreme when you help! You can do things to help, to mention a few... *'Come on our wiki as frequently as possible: we understand that you may not be able to come on the internet some days or have the chance but need to do something else important, so you can visit us anyday that is possible for you.' *'Take part in our activites: Our activites range from many standards... some can be hosted by you! We could design a yearly con where people come together and have a chat about the wiki with the actual creators of the wiki and staff and other crucial members of the wiki community (including you).' *'Give us some GREAT info: If you found something out or have some videos and pictures, don't forget that you can help by posting them on the wiki, that would be helpful and (for once) we won't thankfully be the only ones who just sit there and type for hours and hours...' *'Invite others: I'm sure others would like to share this community with us and happily enjoy while surfing the site! Enjoy your stay hedgehog fans! Goodbye guys.' 'Shadow's Input?' We suggest you should sit down, relax, click away, type away and get on with it, we could really use your help to put the wiki up to date. I think we all need a helping hand from time to time. We need a helping hand. From YOU. Now it's your time to shine. Well, if you might not think that is the right thing to do, you having in your mind... "I need to look through all these pages, tell my friends, but with no input from me." That is wrong. Well, you can do that. I do that a lot. But these are my words of wisdom, (wiser than what Sonic said before). So jump out of your elf shoes and grab something comfortable. A cushion is advisable. Sit back, relax and watch, learn, listen, and sit down there for as long as you're allowed to - even though I personally disbelieve in rules. 'Silver's Surreal Suggestions' I don't have that much to say. Just help us in the best way you possibly can. I can't believe these guys are my brothers. We're all getting super here. But we need YOUR help. I do especially. If you didn't know, I'm from a completely alternate timeline from my brothers. I am from the future. But you have the help me and make as many pages as you can and contributions to the wiki, and then my home will be more secure from the awesome dangers it awaits... Oh, and do it for me. Don't leave me out. Please help them, they are really urgent. It's kind of awesome what you can do when you work together, even working with my own half-evil brother is helpful, because in the end, something extraordinary can happen. Be careful though. If you hurt yourself, you can't help us. A big sorry if you are ill. I just wanted to ask, I know I'm from a different timeline from the, far into the future, but who do I look more like? Sonic or Shadow? Answer that too Goodbye, guys. ''' '''Getting super might not sound so easy, but it's as simple as ever... We can fill you in with some of the details... Let me get my mind powered... We have: pages, photos and edits so far. Not very complicated, right? That could be your success, get super (even though you'll need the chaos emeralds to complete that, which can be VERY complicated!). ''' '''And other amazing fan art photos from you. Very helpful. Depending on how well you do of course! Just do your best guys, and as I always say... the best thing to do is not to think slow, but to think... yeah, yeah! FAST! I like what the super form has done with my hair. Why-aye, I look smart. Thanks everyone and goodbye, I really enjoyed the experience! Let's take it over (or under) to Shadow (no applause)! Um... yeah. Be good. You don't want anything bad to happen. Just get familiar with us. Check out the pictures. Don't get in trouble, but keep amused, ok. It's kinda hard though, I would say so myself. Thanks for your fan art guys. I worked very hard to draw a picture and then when I got out my water paints, a big blob suddenly scattered my big fat picture. It was the Mona Lisa or something. I certainly moaned. Well, haven't you grown. No laughs for me. ' ' I'm just a bit BRIGHTER than the other version of me. Get it? I hope you did because you need to help me with something. Actually, it's a favour I'm supposed to do for Sonic. Can you help me? I need to invite users and contributors. Are you up for the job? ' ' What are YOU staring at? At least once in your lifetime you must've seen a pink echidna glowing with crystal knuckles, dangling dreadlocks, flying through the air with a symbol on his chest? You must've once in your time. Do your best and complete the quest. HELP US! Anyway you can. ' ' Victory will be mine as I destroy Sonic and I need your help to crush him! I mean... can you help me, play a litttle prank on Sonic? It's not dangerous. I've tested... but it's gonna be good. But first to see if you're up to the expected standard, show me how much you can do to help this wiki? Thank we will destroy... PRANK him together. Muhahahaha! I thought I'd say hello. Yeah, and one more thing too. In my crystalline form, I am completely unstoppable so try your best to defeat me. Bet you can't... probably scared. Do you think I'm crazed? I don't take nonsense from anybody. Hear me so? If you don't have the guts to help me with this wiki, you're certainly too weak to stand against me for a second!Smart, unpredictable, I present you... me! Argh! Who do you think you are? Why are you looking at me! Oh, I see! You're gonna help me get against Sonic, please. I know you will make a perfect assistant. How about we start with Silver, then it will make Sonic so heart-broken or... maybe we should steal his shoes.. no, no, too hard. Or maybe we should... comb his hair... or maybe! Maybe! We could help update the wiki? Right? Right? You feeling me? I'm not going to slave away at work, you are, helping me. Come on, chop, chop! Let's get on with it guys, time's a-wastin'! No-one can stop me! Haha! I am officially Sonic's evil counterpart and at the same time, completely indestructible. Yes, I'm not lying. If I was going to lie, I wouldn't have opened my mouth at all, but it is true! You are all doomed! I am the king! All hail the king! And no-one can stop me... that's the best part of it. No. One. Can. Stop. ME! I am amazing. But there is a secret. A royal weak point... the more this wiki is edited, the less power I gain. Come on, please don't do it. My crown feels amazing on my head. I am king. I stay king... just a little abdication will NOT hurt my reputation. I'll become rich and famous and every thing... and there IS something in it for you... Psyche! (Curse Silver for recording the edits, now I'm bound to lose! Category:Browse